Wrong Timeline
by Gage39
Summary: Optimus Prime is second-in-command to Ultra Magnus while his archnemesis, Sentinel, is the leader of a space bridge repair crew.  Yet things don't feel right and he is kidnapped by a minibot who claims that they need to fix a timeline before the world end
1. Prologue: Fixing A Timeline

Wrong Timeline

Prologue: Fixing A Timeline

It was dark in the warehouse but the lone occupant did not mind. In fact, he welcomed the darkness as it allowed him to remain hidden in the shadows. Once upon a time he had not hidden in the shadows but lived his life for all others to see. Now, however, there was no one to see it; no one to shake their heads and let out exasperated groans as he pulled one stunt after the other. There was no one left at all.

He ignored the tumultuous thoughts running through his processor and concentrated on what he was doing. He had to get everything done just right as this was a one time opportunity. He wouldn't be able to try again if he failed so it was imperative that it all be just so. He couldn't fail; he couldn't! He had to fix it. He had to make everything right again and he had to do so quickly. It was imperative that he fix things; after all, he had been the one that messed everything up to begin with.

He paused and sat the wrench down, picking up a screwdriver in its place. He tightened several of the screws then stood up, ignoring the creaking sounds that his knee joints made. He walked around the machine and then stood back as he proudly surveyed it. Yes. It was finally complete! Now he could fix everything. Now he could make everything go back to the way that it was. Finally he could make things right…

A/N: Sorry that this chapter's so short but I woke up this morning and was like, 'it's the 14th and I haven't even gotten started on writing anything!' so I'm working overtime right now.

A/N/N: 3 reviews please! Will accept 2!

On another note; it's so good to finally be through with my sabbatical! I can't wait to read all of your reviews!  
>I might not be able to post a chapter on Thursday as I'm going to the dentist and then on Friday we're having a family get-together.<p> 


	2. Optimus Prime

Wrong Timeline

Chapter 1: Optimus Prime

Life was, in Optimus Prime's opinion, absolutely perfect. There was no way it could get any better. He was a highly respected member of the Elite Guard, answering only to Ultra Magnus while his rival, Sentinel, led a space bridge repair crew. Life couldn't get better. At least that's what he thought until he heard the familiar irritating tones of Sentinel Prime in the hallway. _What is he doing here?_ Optimus thought as he desperately looked around for a place to hide, not caring that it looked bad if one of the top Elite Guard members was hiding from the leader of a space bridge repair crew. Some things were not worth losing your sanity for just so you could keep your reputation. Before he had a chance to do anything, however, the door opened and Sentinel walked in. "Hello, Sentinel," Optimus greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and just thought that I'd drop in," Sentinel replied, sitting down in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"How nice," Optimus forced himself to smile but it looked and felt more like a grimace.

"Actually I really wanted to talk to you about my position."

_Not again,_ Optimus groaned. "Sentinel," he said calmly. "We have already discussed this. Ultra Magnus said that one day, after you finish this next repair job, you might be given an actual position in the Elite Guard but not for a while."

"This job is going to take at least fifty years, Optimus," Sentinel argued.

"You were the one that insisted we go to that planet, Sentinel, not me. You still have to pay for that crime."

"It wasn't my fault!" Sentinel looked furious now. "You were the one who wouldn't let me get her!"

"There's nothing we could have done," Optimus said gently. "Nothing."

"It's time for me to go," Sentinel said abruptly as he stood and turned to leave. "Space bridges won't repair themselves." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Optimus sighed heavily and said, "I'm sorry, Elita One. I really am sorry."

* * *

><p>Several hours later Optimus finally left the Elite Guard headquarters, exhausted beyond belief. There was only so much of the Jet Twins that a bot could take. Of course he was also curious as to how two minibots could destroy half of the headquarters in less than four hours. It would three months to repair the damage that they had caused. In his opinion they were more of a hindrance than a help but since they were the only Autobots that could fly he was in charge of making sure that they learned to fight just in case the Decepticons decided to show up which he thought very unlikely. But Ultra Magnus had given him his orders and Optimus would follow them no matter what. Although sometimes he wished that he could just ignore them and do whatever he wanted to do. However, that would reflect on his career and he might wind up with the same job as Sentinel! He would do anything to avoid that. Anything. Then of course there was that incident with Jazz and the high grade. He still wasn't entirely sure how the blue and white music loving bot had managed to down all five hundred cubes of it and wasn't sure he wanted to know. Ratchet, the Elite Guard's medibot, had not been the least bit amused. Especially after Jazz started calling him 'Arcee' and kept trying to kiss him. That had actually been sort of funny. At least until Jazz purged his tanks all over Optimus then proceeded to pass out.<p>

He entered his apartment and went straight to the kitchen. He dug out a cube of energon then went back to the living room where he gratefully sat on the couch and began drinking. After working on some paperwork he had brought home he fell into recharge on the couch. He woke up an hour later and groggily made his way to the bathroom where he flushed his tanks then went to his recharge berth and was soon deep in recharge. _Life is perfect,_ he thought to himself sleepily. Just perfect.

Meanwhile, outside, a mysterious figure watched the lights in the apartment go out. He smiled, his baby blue optics lighting up briefly before he slipped out from the shadows and headed towards the building. He had a lot of things to set right and it began with kidnapping Optimus Prime.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but I just got back from my aunt's late last night and didn't feel up to writing a long chapter this morning. The next one will be longer though, I promise.


	3. Kidnapped

Wrong Timeline

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

When Optimus woke up his first instinct was to turn off his internal alarm and pretend that he hadn't heard it. What he did hear, however, had him sitting him in alarm and glancing around. He heard singing. While singing wasn't that unusual it was unusual for him to hear it as he lived alone. So when he sat up he was very shocked to discover that he was no longer in his apartment but lying in a very unfamiliar recharge berth in an equally unfamiliar room. He stood up slowly, forced to grab hold of the berth so he wouldn't fall. Once he had regained his balance Optimus walked out of the room, surprised to find it unlocked and began looking for someone, anyone to tell him what was going on.

He eventually found himself on the bridge where he could hear a voice muttering and could just make out the tip of two pointed yellow horns poking above the top of the captain's chair. Optimus cleared his throat and felt slightly pleased when the figure jumped, banging his knee joint against the chair.

"Hi," the figure stepped out from behind the chair and smiled at Optimus. "I'm glad that you're awake. I was getting a little worried. I thought I might have given you too much of that sedative."

"Who are you and why have you kidnapped me?" Optimus saw no reason to beat around the bush and scowled at the minibot.

"I am Bumblebee," the minibot announced, a proud look crossing his gray faceplate. "And I kidnapped you because, well, it was necessary."

"Why was it necessary?" Optimus crossed his arms and his scowl became fiercer.

"To save your life," Bumblebee replied then darted to a nearby console and began pushing buttons.

"But how is kidnapping me going to save my life?" Optimus demanded, feeling slightly irritated.

"It just will," Bumblebee said mysteriously. "Oh and if you want some energon the rec room is that way," he pointed towards the way that Optimus had just come from. "Just go to the end of the corridor and turn left. It's the third door on the right."

Optimus stared at Bumblebee as he resumed punching buttons and entering commands. After a few seconds of this Optimus turned around and walked out of the control room. He might as well get some energon before dealing with this problem.

* * *

><p>Two hours later found Optimus still sitting in the rec room, staring dully at a cube of energon sitting on the table in front of him. So far this week was turning out to be a very bad week. After all, it wasn't every day that he was kidnapped by an insane minibot who claimed that he was saving Optimus' life. In his opinion, if he had to choose between death and being kidnapped he would have chosen to die. Just then the ship jerked and Optimus fell to the floor with a loud clang. Yep, death was looking better and better all the time.<p>

* * *

><p>Bumblebee scowled at the console. He hadn't seen the meteor in front of him until it was almost too late. Fortunately he had been able to avoid it without any serious injuries. Unless of course you counted Optimus falling on the floor. Oh well. At least the Prime hadn't hurt himself too badly. He glanced at the security feed again, sadness welling up inside of him when he saw the bigger bot staring at nothing in particular. "Just a few more days, Optimus," he whispered. "Just a few more days and then it will all be over. I promise."<p>

A/N: Oh and if anyone thinks that Optimus isn't acting like himself it's because he isn't. Yes his and Sentinel's roles have been…slightly changed. Optimus will start acting more like himself in a few more chapters.

A/N: Sorry it's so late and so short. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	4. Prowl

Wrong Timeline

Chapter 3: Prowl

Serenity. It was in the air, wrapped like a shroud around the black and gold bot sitting in the middle of the floor, legs crossed and metal palms facing up as he hummed. Prowl's optics were shuttered but still, he was aware of the other presences in the room, watching him and waiting. "Sit back down, Barricade," he ordered, not un-shuttering his blue optics.

"But how did you know I was getting up?" Barricade whined.

At this Prowl slowly un-shuttered his optics and eyed the black and white youngling as he calmly said, "Your door wings make noise. I could hear them fluttering."

Barricade scowled at the offending appendages on his back as he said, "How do I make them not flutter?"

"They will always flutter," Prowl replied. "But I can teach you how to muffle the sounds that they make. But only after you sit back down," he added, seeing the youngling's faceplate lit up.

Barricade grumbled under his breath but acquiesced to Prowl's demands and resumed humming.

Prowl did not resume meditation, however, but merely watched his students as they attempted to copy the position he had been sitting in. When the chronometer on the wall chimed, indicating that class was over he watched with something akin to amusement as they surged to their feet and stampeded for the door. "Don't forget to come back tomorrow," he called after them.

Once they were gone he rose to his heeled pedes and walked across the room to a table where his stuff was sitting. He picked the items up, the box where his shurikens resided and a datapad that had his latest assignment from the Elite Guard on it. He placed them in his subspace compartments then exited the building, locking it behind him. He walked down the street, optics warily scanning the crowds. He could feel their optics on him, watching him as they prepared for an attack. He tried to ignore the tingling feeling in the back of his neck joint. 'No one's after you, Prowl,' he told himself. 'It's just a glitch. It's just a glitch.' No matter how much he repeated his mantra to himself he couldn't help but run his slender digits over one of his gold shurikens as he prepared to defend himself from one of his imaginary foes.

You see Prowl had a glitch. A paranoia glitch to be precise. In his processor and his troubled thoughts everyone was out to get him. Therefore, after his paranoia glitch had manifested itself, his creators had sent him to a research facility. After the facility had been closed down for illegally experimenting on younglings Prowl had been kicked out. He had used his smarts and glitch to his advantage; keeping himself alive for several years and learning street smarts in the process. Eventually he had been discovered by Yoketron who took him in and taught him the art of ninjitsu which was very useful for someone with a paranoia glitch. Yoketron's unfortunate death, however, had shaken Prowl so badly that he had checked himself into an asylum where he remained until a medibot named Ratchet kicked him out, saying that the asylum was for bots who really needed it and not cowards. Prowl smiled slightly, he was grateful to the medibot but sometimes he wished he was still living in the asylum.

He finally reached his apartment and entered, locking the door behind him. He emptied his subspace compartments, setting the items on a small table then went to the kitchen. After having a glass of energon he went to the living room and began meditating. He did this for three hours then practiced a few of his ninjitsu moves. When he finally began to get tired he went to his room and lay down on the recharge berth.

He could feel the serenity in the room as it surrounded him, soothing him. He could feel the calmness overtaking him as it lulled him into recharge.

He was so focused on the serenity that he didn't even feel the optics peeking through the window, watching him.

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Please review and I'm going out of town and won't be back until Monday night.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	5. Captured Ninja

Wrong Timeline

Chapter 4: Captured Ninja

When Prowl woke up he knew instantly that something was very wrong. For one thing he was no longer in his apartment on his recharge berth but in a strange room. His blue optics warily scanned the walls, cataloguing everything that he saw. It didn't take him long to figure out that he was now on a ship and that they were going somewhere. He stood up and exited the room. He walked down the hallway and found himself in a rec room where a very familiar looking bot was sitting, staring morosely at a cube of energon.

"Optimus?" Prowl asked.

Optimus looked up and blinked in surprise when he saw Prowl. "Prowl? What are you doing here?"

"That's what I want to know," Prowl grumbled. "I fell into recharge in my apartment last night…"

"And when you woke up you were here," Optimus finished.

"Any idea who kidnapped us?" Prowl wanted to know as he saw down across from the red, blue, and silver bot.

Optimus nodded. "His name is Bumblebee and he claimed that he kidnapped me to save my life. I'm assuming that's why he kidnapped you too."

"He better have some explaining to do or else he's going to be dismantled," Prowl said calmly, trying to ignore the little voice in his processor that kept telling him to kill Optimus.

Optimus nodded in agreement. "I'll take you to him," he said as he stood up.

Prowl followed Optimus through the hallways and onto the bridge. Seeing the black and yellow minibot he raised an optic ridge and said, "This is who kidnapped us? A minibot?"

"Hey," the minibot said defensively. "I resent that. I might be small but I'm the fastest bot there ever was! Except for Blurr that is," he added.

"Who?" Prowl asked.

"Never mind," the minibot sighed. "I assume that Optimus told you my name was Bumblebee?"

"Yes he did," Prowl replied. "Why did you kidnap us?"

"I'll tell you later," Bumblebee said. "After we get the others."

"Others?" Optimus asked eagerly.

"Yes we have two more bots to pick up before we can preparations for…I'll tell you everything after that."

"What kind of preparations?" Prowl asked suspiciously, not entirely sure that he wanted to know what Bumblebee was talking about.

"You'll see," Bumblebee smiled mysteriously. "You'll see." Then he turned away and resumed punching buttons.

"I thought he was going to answer our questions," Prowl growled.

"He isn't too fond of us asking questions," Optimus said. "The last time I asked him a question he took a shot at me with his stingers."

"And you're just letting him get away it?" Prowl looked at the Elite Guard second in command in disbelief.

Optimus shrugged. "Why not?"

Prowl just looked at Optimus; both optic ridges raised.

"It seems that the sedative I gave him has some long lasting and unusual effects on him," Bumblebee explained.

"Oh, okay," Prowl nodded in understanding.

"I suggest you guys find something else to do," Bumblebee said. "I've got a lot of stuff left to do."

Prowl stared at Bumblebee then reached for a shuriken, scowling when he couldn't find any of them. "Where are my shurikens?" he demanded.

"I took them out," Bumblebee replied calmly.

"But how did you know where they were?" Prowl insisted.

"I just did," Bumblebee's voice turned soft.

Prowl growled then leapt forward, intending to take the minibot down. To his surprise, however, he hit a force field, throwing him back against the wall. He groaned weakly as he slid to the floor.

"Oh, did I forget to Mega that I also placed this force field around me so that you can't touch me?" Bumblebee smirked.

"No," Prowl said as he stood up. "You failed to mention that fact."

"My bad."

"Let's go get some energon," Optimus suggested. "I found some high-grade in one of the cupboards."

"High-grade sounds good," Prowl said after running through all possible scenarios.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee watched the two bots leave the bridge and felt saddened. He opened one of his many subspace compartments and pulled out a datapad. On the screen was a holographic image of them; Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Bulkhead and himself. They all looked so happy. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I thought that by going back in time to save myself that I would save all of us. I didn't realize that by saving me I was condemning y'all. I'm so, so sorry." He took one last look at it then placed the datapad back in his subspace compartment then resumed looking at the consoles. He had a medic to kidnap.<p>

A/N: Sorry it's so short; again. Please review.

Kudos to whoever can figure what Bumblebee was talking about in the last paragraph!

Oh and if anyone was wondering what kind of effects the sedative had on Optimus it made him...relaxed. So relaxed that he doesn't really care about anything at the moment.


	6. Ratchet

Wrong Timeline

Chapter 5: Ratchet

It was no fun being old Ratchet decided as he wearily walked into the exam room. "All right, kid, what seems to be the problem?" he sighed.

"I think I sprained my ankle joint," the red minibot sitting on the recharge berth said.

"That's for me to decide," Ratchet grunted. He walked over to the berth and bent his head down as he peered at the joint. He prodded it, eliciting a few yelps then nodded in satisfaction as he straightened. "Sprained ankle joint," he said. "Stay off of it for a few days and if it starts to hurt really bad comm. me."

"Ok, thanks Ratchet," Cliffjumper waved at him then hobbled out of the room.

"Huh. Younglings," Ratchet snorted then went to his office. He placed the datapad containing the information about Cliffjumper on the desk then sat down. An hour later he had all of the pertinent information entered into the computer system then the datapad was filed with the rest of them in one of his many filing cabinets.

As he was digging through the cabinets he happened to catch sight of a datapad that had been hidden behind the others. His servo shook as he gently grasped it and pulled it out. He could feel his entire body trembling and eased himself to the floor. Reluctantly he looked at the datapad, reading the familiar name off of it as he had done many times beforehand. Arcee. Arcee had been a casualty in the Great War, or so he had thought. In reality she had defected to the Decepticons side, bonding with Soundwave of all mechs. Ratchet could still feel the fury that had encompassed him the day that he had learned the truth. He had been so hurt by Arcee's betrayal. If she had simply defected then it wouldn't have been so bad but she had _bonded_ with Soundwave even though she had promised to bond with him.

With a shake of his cranial unit he pushed the painful memories to the back of his processor and slowly stood up, wincing as his joints creaked. After placing the datapad back in its proper place he closed the drawer and exited the room. He walked out of the building, ignoring his assistant, First Aid, and continued on his way. The walk on his way home was quiet as he mentally went over his list of patients and calculated how long it would take him to see them all on the next day. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost walked right past his apartment building.

Shaking his cranial unit in disbelief at his own stupidity he entered the building and took the elevator to his floor. Soon he was sitting on his couch, cube of high grade energon next to him and a stack of datapads in front of him. He tried to concentrate on his work but found himself yawning. For some strange reason the more high grade he drank he more tired he felt. Taking a look at the glass he felt chills run up and down his spinal strut as something occurred to him. "I've been drugged," he grunted. "Terrific." Mere seconds later he was unconscious.

A small figure emerged from the bedroom where he had been hiding and smiled. "Come on, Ratchet," he said as he somehow managed to hoist the body of the medibot. "Time to go save your life."

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I am going to try and make my next chapter longer. Oh and for those of you who wanted to see Sentinel and his crew? Rest assured they will be making an appearance. I'm not sure when but they will definitely show up.


	7. Hostage Medic

Wrong Timeline

Chapter 6: Hostage Medic

When Ratchet came back online his first thought was, _where the slag am I_ and _who drugged me?_ Unshuttering his optics he noticed that he was in an unfamiliar room and that he was on a ship; the latter fact being endorsed by the way that the berth suddenly went in one direction and he went in the other. Groaning he waited until the room had stopped moving then stood up, one servo gripping the berth as he slowly pulled himself up. He winced as his joints creaked ominously but managed to ignore them as he walked out of the room, the door closing behind him. He looked both ways, trying to figure out which way would lead him to whoever was piloting this ship. After a few moments of hesitation he turned right and began walking.

* * *

><p>"I wondered when you would come to see me," the pilot said.<p>

Ratchet gaped at the sight of two yellow sensory horns peeking out from overtop of the pilot's chair. It seemed that he had taken the correct way but he had been expecting someone who was a little…taller. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Bumblebee," the mech answered as he stood up and turned to face Ratchet.

"I got drugged and then kidnapped by a minibot?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge in surprise.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Bumblebee demanded, throwing his servos up in the air. "Just because you're a minibot that doesn't mean that you can't kidnap a couple of bots?"

"What others?" Ratchet asked, having picked up on Bumblebee's choice of words.

Bumblebee smiled. "They're in the Rec Room having high-grade and getting drunk. Just go straight down the hallway; you'll find them." The minibot then turned around and sat back down.

Ratchet scowled at the sensory horns then left the room; deciding that getting drunk sounded pretty good to him. He had been expecting all sorts of things in the Rec Room but the two things that he hadn't been expecting were Optimus Prime and Prowl. "Prime?" he grunted in surprise.

The very drunk Elite Guard second in command looked up and grinned. "Look, Prowl, its Ratchet," he muttered, his words slurring.

"Hello, Ratchet," Prowl said, taking a careful sip from his high-grade.

"Why are the two of you here?" Ratchet asked.

"Bumblebee. He's saving our lives," Optimus said.

"He's a little drunk," Prowl explained.

"I gathered that," Ratchet said sarcastically. "Any idea what Bumblebee meant when he said that he was saving our lives?"

Prowl shook his head. "None whatsoever. What I'm more curious about, however, is how he got us here. I mean, each one of us weighs more than he does. Not to mention we're a whole lot taller."

"He's probably got some reinforced spinal discs and joints," Ratchet said as he sat down, stealing Optimus's high grade and drinking it himself.

"Hey!" Optimus protested.

"That would be a solid conclusion," Prowl admitted.

"How's your glitch?" Ratchet asked.

Prowl's left optic twitched but he managed to keep looking straight at the medic as he answered, "Fine."

"Any urges to kill anyone?"

Another twitch. "No."

Ratchet sighed. "And he had to leave your medication behind. If you don't do it then I'll kill that minibot myself."

A third twitch. "Sounds good."

"I'll drink to that," Ratchet downed the rest of Optimus's high grade with a smile then grabbed three more.

"As will I," Prowl took a sip as well.

"Me three," Optimus snagged one of Ratchet's cubes and drank it.

A/N: I'm sorry that it's so short…again but I promise that soon the chapters will start getting longer. I promise. Three guesses as to who's up next!


	8. Bulkhead

Wrong Timeline

Chapter 7: Bulkhead

There was nothing in the world that Bulkhead loved more than space bridges. Well except for maybe his creators. But other than that space bridges were at the top of his list. Currently he was trying to repair the Space Bridge that connected to the Bassan Galaxy. Although why they wanted that one fixed he didn't know. All that was in the Bassan Galaxy were a bunch of smugglers and not even the Elite Guard would go there.

Despite his large size Bulkhead easily took out screws and put new ones in with no difficulty. Pieces of the space bridge were set down with the utmost care and replacement parts were put in just as carefully. When at last he was satisfied with his work he stepped back and looked proudly at the completed space bridge.

"Well now that that's done I can go," he said and turned to go back to his ship. Unfortunately, however, he tripped over the pieces that he had discarded and fell flat on his faceplate. "Not again," he groaned as he gingerly sat up. He touched his faceplate and could feel the new dents that were already forming. "Ratchet's not gonna be happy about this," he sighed. "That's the third time this month!"

He managed to stand and began picking up the discarded pieces. "No sense leaving these here," he said. "I might be able to use them somewhere else." It took him over an hour but he had finally gathered up all of the pieces and loaded them onto the ship. "I'm glad that's done," he sighed in relief. "Time to contact the Elite Guard again and find where they want me to go this time."

Once the ship had taken off and he had determined that they were not in any immediate danger of getting hit by another ship he was fixing to open a channel to the Elite Guard when one opened.

"Hello, Bulkhead," Optimus Prime's familiar faceplate filled the screen.

"Hello, sir," Bulkhead gave a clumsy salute.

"There's no need for that," Optimus said. "Have you finished with that space bridge yet?"

"Yes sir I just finished," Bulkhead told him.

"That's good. We just received word that the space bridge in the other galaxy is broken. You can use a space bridge to get there but you can't travel back that way."

"I'm on it," Bulkhead said.

"We'll be awaiting your report," the screen became staticy as Optimus's faceplate disappeared.

"A space bridge that you can use to get there but can't get back?" Bulkhead scratched his cranial unit. "Even I don't know how you can do that. Well unless the magnetic field somehow got reversed and even then the atomic reactors would have to be stuck." He shook his head and headed back towards the space bridge that he had just left. He had a job to do.

* * *

><p>When he finally arrived at the broken space bridge he looked around in confusion. There was another ship there, one called <em>Omega Supreme.<em> The name sounded familiar but he didn't pay any attention to it, focusing instead on the broken technology. Surprisingly his sensors and scans didn't pick up anything.

"It's like it's not even broken," he muttered.

"You got that right," a voice behind him said.

Bulkhead turned around and saw Optimus Prime standing there, smiling mischievously. "If it's not broken then why did you call me?" he asked.

"For one thing Optimus didn't call you; I did." Optimus suddenly disappeared, leaving behind a black and yellow minibot. "And I called you here so I could do this." The minibot jumped and landed on Bulkhead's chest, his pedes bracing against the green chassis while his servos hit Bulkhead on his forehead, knocking the big green mech into stasis.

Bumblebee jumped off just in the nick of time to avoid getting crushed and smiled. But his smiled disappeared when he remembered that he had to carry the big mech. "I'm so gonna need some new spinal discs," he grumbled as he somehow managed to drag Bulkhead over to _Omega Supreme._

A/N; Sorry it's so short. Let me know what you think!


	9. The Team's Back Together

Wrong Timeline

Chapter 8: The Team's Back Together

When Bulkhead woke up he immediately sat up and wildly looked around. He was on a ship. He knew that much. Okay, what had happened? He had just seen Optimus…wait a minute. That was it! He had been kidnapped by that minibot. After deciding that it would probably be a good idea if he explored the ship he got up and walked out of the room just in time to run into another bot. "Sorry," he apologized and leaned down to help them up only to stop in shock when he realized that it was Optimus Prime. "Optimus?" he gasped.

"Bulkhead?" Optimus sounded confused as he stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you see," Bulkhead began to explain. "I went to the Bassan Galaxy after you, well it wasn't really you, told me to go there and fix a space bridge. So I went and I saw you but it wasn't really you it was this yellow and black minibot that knocked me unconscious and then I woke up here," he finished.

Optimus blinked. "We're in the Bassan Galaxy?" his voice rose slightly on the last part of the sentence.

Bulkhead nodded. "Yep," he said. "We're on _Omega Supreme_."

"_Omega Supreme?_" his voice rose even higher.

"What about Omega?" Ratchet grunted in curiosity as he and Prowl came into view.

"Hi, guys," Bulkhead waved at them excitedly.

"Hello, Bulkhead," Prowl said stiffly. "Now answer Ratchet's question."

"Oh, right," Bulkhead turned to Ratchet and said, "We're on _Omega Supreme."_

"What?" Ratchet yelled angrily. "Where's that minibot? I'll finish him off myself!"

With that the medic turned and stalked off in the direction of the bridge.

"Shouldn't we follow him?" Bulkhead asked worriedly.

Prowl shook his head. "Probably not but we will anyway."

The ninja headed in the same direction as well. Optimus sighed and reluctantly followed, Bulkhead not far behind.

It didn't take long for the four Autobots to arrive at the bridge. Ratchet marched in, ignoring the three bots behind him and went straight to the pilot's chair where they could see Bumblebee's sensory horns sticking up. "All right. I demand to know what's going on and why we're on _Omega Supreme."_

"Now why should I tell you anything?" a voice asked from behind them.

Startled, they turned to see Bumblebee standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"How?" Optimus looked around wildly in an attempt to discover how Bumblebee had gotten across the room so fast.

Bumblebee chuckled and pressed something on his chassis. Immediately the figure in the chair fizzed and completely disappeared. "Prowl's holographic emitter," he explained. "I modified it for my use."

"How did you get that?" Prowl demanded, his servos automatically checking his body. "It's still here," he sounded puzzled.

"I got it from you," Bumblebee said. "A very long time ago. I took it out of your body after you died several years ago."

"But I'm not dead," the ninja protested even as Ratchet began scanning him.

"No you're certainly not," the medic grunted as he concluded his scan. "You're alive and well."

"It's a long story," Bumblebee said as he walked over to his chair. "And I'm afraid that I don't have time to explain it to you."

"Well you're going to explain it one way or another," Optimus said determinedly as he stepped forward.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Bumblebee asked with a smile.

"Like this," Bulkhead said and moved towards the minibot only to run into a solid wall. He blinked in puzzlement.

"It's a force field," Bumblebee said casually. "Now why don't you go and get drunk again?" he suggested. "It's a long way to where we're going."

"I don't suppose you could tell us where that will be?" Prowl asked sarcastically.

"Sorry," Bumblebee said. "I'm afraid that's confidential and on a need to know basis. And the four of you don't need to know."

A/N: At last here is a new chapter. I am sorry. I would have posted it before now but my laptop crashed and still isn't working. I'll try and update these stories as much as possible while trying to fix the laptop. Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks again for being so patient!


	10. Sentinel Prime And His Merry Band Of Mis

Wrong Timeline

Chapter 9: Sentinel Prime and His Merry Band of Misfits

A/N: Okay due to certain problems during the Jet Twins' training (they destroyed everything and were too childish) Optimus decided to send them out with Sentinel and Jazz too since he liked to get drunk. Ironhide was disciplined after socking Optimus in the jaw and was sent out as well. Basically this ship contains all of the 'losers' much like it did in the original Animated verse.

* * *

><p>Sentinel Prime was no having a good day. First the Jet Twins had decided to play tag, resulting in them destroying everything in their path, including Ironhide who had tried to kill them. Then Jazz had gotten drunk…again. That bot drank more high grade in one day then all of Kaon in a year! Sentinel sighed heavily and settled back into his pilots' chair, the chair that he would be sitting in for the next fifty years. The mere thought of the next fifty years caused him to growl in fury as it reminded him of his old, <em>former<em> friend, Optimus Prime. _It should be me in Cybertron,_ he thought furiously. _Not Optimus!_

Just then the Jet Twins flew by, pursued by Ironhide who screamed obscenities and painful threats. "Knock it off!" Sentinel called. "I'm trying to…" his words trailed off as he looked through the view screen and caught sight of what was happening outside of the ship.

"What is it?" Jazz asked in wonder as he suddenly appeared next to Sentinel.

"It be looking scary, brother," Jetfire said nervously as they stopped flying.

"Very scary," Jetstorm nodded in agreement.

"Any ideas on what it is?" Ironhide grunted.

Sentinel shook his head. "None whatsoever," he whispered as he gazed at the empty space where a planet had been seconds before being sucked into a black hole.

"It not be good," Jetfire whispered.

"It be very bad," Jetstorm whispered back.

"Patch me through to Optimus Prime," Sentinel ordered. "But first let's get away from here as fast as possible."

Without arguing the other four bots rushed to their stations and began turning the ship around. None too soon they were heading back towards Cybertron at top speed. Sentinel didn't care what Optimus Prime said; something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

A/N/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short but I couldn't stretch it out much more. Please review and let me know what you think!


	11. Why Are We Here?

Wrong Timeline

Chapter 10: Why Are We Here?

The Autobots were enjoying some high-grade in the rec room when suddenly the door opened and Bumblebee entered.

Startled, Bulkhead choked, causing Optimus to hit him on the back several times.

"What are you doing here?" Ratchet grunted. "Shouldn't you be out kidnapping more bots?"

"Very funny," Bumblebee said sarcastically. "I thought it was about time that I explained why you're here."

"Finally," Bulkhead said. "Wait, why are we are?"

"He's fixing to tell us that," Prowl said through gritted denta.

"Oh," Bulkhead nodded in understanding.

"Just hurry up," Optimus said to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee sent the four dirty looks then sat down and began speaking. "It's a very long story and I'm not exactly sure how to explain it to you but I guess the easiest way would be the beginning. You see, I'm not from here…"

"Where are you from?" Bulkhead asked excitedly.

"Another dimension," Bumblebee told him.

"Very funny," Ratchet snorted.

"It's the truth."

When Bumblebee didn't start laughing Ratchet sobered up. "Real huh? Well get on with it."

"Anyway," Bumblebee continued. "As I was saying, I come from an alternate dimension. While there I traveled back in time and accidentally messed something up."

"What?" Prowl wanted to know.

Bumblebee shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "But it must have been something very important because one day I woke up here. It took me a while but I eventually learned something."

"What's that?" Bulkhead asked eagerly.

"That if I don't fix my timeline then this one will end," Bumblebee said softly.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Ratchet sounded curious.

"That's exactly what it means!" an exasperated Bumblebee said. "This timeline is going to end unless we can fix mine!"

The Autobots exchanged glances then burst out laughing.

"That's just too funny," Bulkhead sniggered.

"It's not supposed to be funny," Bumblebee replied, standing up.

It was about then that the ship swerved, knocking all of them to the floor. "What was that?" Prowl demanded as he stood up.

"How should I know?" Bumblebee snapped as he too rose. Alarms started going off and the minibot sprinted for the door.

The remaining Autobots stood up and took off after him. It didn't take long for them to arrive on the bridge where Bumblebee immediately darted towards one of the consoles and began punching buttons. Seconds later a visual appeared on the screen, causing Optimus to gasp in shock. The visual was of the _Ultra Magnus,_ the ship that Sentinel Prime had been on. While that in and of itself wasn't very surprising the black hole that the ship was being sucked into was. The five Autobots waited breathlessly as the ship slowly disappeared, leaving behind an empty space. But the black hole wasn't through with its victims yet; it was now engulfing all of the stars and nearby planets.

"So how exactly do we fix the timeline?" Optimus felt obligated to ask.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short as well. I'm really trying to make each story have at least one thousand words per chapter (eleven chapters-11,000 words) but I don't think that that is going to happen. At least not with this story. Oh well. You guys don't seem to care. Please review and let me know what you think!


	12. To Fix A Timeline

Wrong Timeline

Chapter 11: To Fix A Timeline

"Okay so what exactly do we do?" Prowl asked as he looked at a chart of the Bassan Galaxy.

"It gets a little complicated," Bumblebee sighed. "I'm not entirely sure what exactly I did to mess up the timeline…besides the obvious of course," he added.

"Did you do anything else besides go back in time?" Optimus asked.

"No," Bumblebee began then brightened. "Wait I did do something else."

"Kindly enlighten us," Ratchet growled.

"But don't you need a light for that?" Bulkhead asked, confused.

"It's a figure of speech," Prowl explained.

Bumblebee ignored both of them and said, "I accidentally traveled to an alternate dimension because the All Spark opened up a hole that tore through the dimensions. Fortunately a scientist named Wheeljack helped me fix my machine so that I could go back to my dimension."

"I don't suppose you could give us more details?" Optimus asked dully, not expecting a response.

As he had expected Bumblebee merely shook his head. "Unfortunately not."

"How did he fix your machine?" Bulkhead asked suddenly.

Bumblebee eyed the big green mech curiously as he presented several datapads containing the pertinent information to the other bot who eagerly took it.

"Bulkhead, what are you looking for?" Optimus asked.

Bulkhead ignored him and studied the datapads for several minutes before looking up and saying, "I think I know what happened."

"You do?" Prowl sounded astonished, an amazing feat.

"Yeah. You see, when Bumblebee went to the other dimension he basically got the circuits mixed up," Bulkhead began to explain.

"Dimensions don't have circuits," Ratchet grunted.

"I think what Bulkhead is trying to say is that I somehow got the dimensions intertwined and that's what's causing everything to disappear," Bumblebee said, coming to Bulkhead's rescue who smiled gratefully at him.

"Exactly," Bulkhead smiled in satisfaction.

"And how exactly do we get the dimensions to separate?" Optimus asked.

"Well," Prowl said slowly. "Since Bumblebee got them mixed up while going to the other dimension maybe sending him back will cause them to untangle themselves."

"That sounds like a good idea," Bulkhead declared.

"So, uh, where are we going to get a machine like that?" Bumblebee asked.

The four Autobots exchanged glances then turned back to him. "I thought you had it," a confused Optimus said.

Bumblebee shook his head. "Not anymore," he confessed. "There was a slight incident and it kind of got destroyed."

There was a chorus of resounding groans and Ratchet said sarcastically, "Maybe Bulkhead can build one."

"Hey," Bulkhead protested, raising his big green servos. "I'm a _space bridge_ technician, not an inventor!"

"He's got a point," Bumblebee said.

"Do you have any idea as to where we can get the machine?" Prowl asked in exasperation, his right optic twitching.

"This is not good," Ratchet muttered when he saw Prowl's optic twitching. "Not good at all."

"Does he have his medicine?" Optimus whispered.

"No," the medic whispered back.

"It's going to get very messy," Optimus sighed as he leaned back.

"No," Bumblebee answered.

"And how long do we have left?" Prowl demanded, his left optic now twitching as well.

"About three days. At the most," Bumblebee replied.

"Then I suggest that you get busy and start working on it before the world ends!" Prowl yelled, his optics glowing red.

"Then why don't you stop yelling at me and help me?" Bumblebee yelled back.

"Because you're the idiot that caused all of this mess!" Prowl retorted.

Bumblebee's optics were now glowing red as well. "Well excuse me! I was just trying to fix everything and I did! Temporarily that is," he added.

Bulkhead, however, wasn't paying any attention at all to the bickering couple but was instead focused on the diagram for the time traveling machine. "Hey," he said but no one listened. Taking a deep breath he yelled, "Everybody shut up!" Immediately everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him. "I think I might be able to build the machine after all but I'm going to need a lot of parts in order to do it."

"What kind of parts do you need?" Bumblebee asked as he forgot all about Prowl and their argument.

"Well for starters a plasma generator, three barrels of oil and what looks like a transwarp device from a space bridge."

Bumblebee nodded. "Okay," he said. "I'll get you those."

"And after that I'll need even more parts," Bulkhead sighed.

"Just tell us what you need and we'll try to find it," Optimus told him.

"All right, bots," Bumblebee clapped his servos. "Time to go save the world!"

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to listen to him?" Optimus whispered to Ratchet.

Ratchet shook his head. "Nope," he said, "but he's our only hope."

"I was afraid of that," Optimus sighed.

A/N: If anyone knows what the transwarp device (the thing that made Bumblebee warp around space) is called please let me know. Oh and let me know what you think about this chapter! Keep the reviews coming!


	13. Memories

Wrong Timeline

Chapter 12: Memories

A/N: Oh and for any of those who were confused no this is not post-Endgame. It takes place several years after Déjà vu. By this time Prowl had already died as did Ratchet. Bumblebee didn't wake up in this current dimension until several years after Déjà vu.

* * *

><p>One Day Later<p>

* * *

><p>"Aren't you through yet, Bulkhead?" Optimus asked for the one hundredth time that day.<p>

"No," Bulkhead growled. Although he was a very laid back mech even he got annoyed when asked the same question so many times in one day.

"Leave him alone," Bumblebee said. "He's trying to work."

"Thank you," Bulkhead smiled warmly at the minibot then resumed his work.

"But seriously, Bulkhead, how much longer is it going to take you?" Bumblebee asked.

Prowl sniggered then burst out laughing. The others all froze and turned to look at him.

"Is he all right?" Bulkhead asked fearfully.

"No," Ratchet grumbled. "He needs his medication but somebody," he glared so fiercely at Bumblebee that the minibot shrank back, "forgot to bring it."

"Sorry," Bumblebee said, looking contrite. "But I didn't know that he needed any."

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "You spent how long trying to locate us but yet you couldn't figure out that Prowl was on medication?"

Bumblebee shrugged. "Sorry but I was more interested in trying to save your timeline than worrying about whether or not Prowl needed medication."

Optimus sighed and was about to say something when suddenly a viscous pain filled his cranial unit. Grabbing his cranial unit he fell to the floor and began moaning in pain. As he lay there he could make out images flitting through his processor. He could see himself with Prowl, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet. Somehow he knew that these images were real but at the same time they weren't. Their voices washed through him, making him feel happy yet sad. Eventually he could hear Ratchet's voice saying, "Prime. Prime!"

Optimus groaned as he sat up. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," the medic replied. "but apparently it happened to all of us," he gestured towards Prowl and Bulkhead who were groaning while he himself was sitting on the floor."

"It's the memories," Bumblebee said, causing all of them to turn and look at him.

"I beg your pardon?" Prowl said.

"The memories," Bumblebee explained. "Your memories from my timeline somehow managed to get here and are going to their respective owners."

"Makes sense," the medibot grunted as he slowly stood up. "Sort of," he added as an afterthought.

"I'm done," Bulkhead announced.

"How did you get done so fast?" Prowl demanded as he rose to his heeled pedes.

"I finished right before the memories hit," Bulkhead explained.

"So you can send me back to the other dimension now?" Bumblebee asked eagerly.

Bulkhead nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I can."

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short but there's like one or two left besides I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger. Thanks to everyone who suggested ideas or criticism. Please review and let me know what you think!


	14. All's Right With The World

Wrong Timeline

Chapter 13: All's Right With The World

"Are you ready?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be boss-bot."

Optimus blinked and pushed away the flash of images and voices that had come at the sound of the word and smiled. "In that case let 'er rip." He stopped and frowned. "Where did that come from?"

"How should I know?" Ratchet snapped. "I just wanna know why I transformed into a…what is this?"

"It's called an ambulance," Bulkhead informed him then his shoulders slumped.

"At least you're not hanging from the ceiling," Prowl snarled.

The Autobots looked up and saw the ninja hanging upside down from the rafters. "You used to do it all the time," Bumblebee said then shut the top of the stasis pod.

Optimus hesitated then pressed a button, releasing the stasis pod and watched as it suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. He sat down and propped his chin guard on his servos.

"What 'er you doing, Prime?" Ratchet grunted as he sat down.

"Thinking," Optimus replied.

"Are you sure you did the right thing?" Prowl asked as he landed soundlessly beside Optimus.

Instead of answering him Optimus looked up at the ninja and asked, "Don't you ever feel that, no matter how perfect your life is, it doesn't feel right?"

"That you were meant for a greater purpose," Prowl said.

"That you were meant to do great things," Ratchet sighed.

"That you were meant to have friends; family even," Bulkhead finished.

"I'm not sure if it was the right thing to do or not," Optimus finally answered, "but for the first time in my life everything just feels…_right_ now. Like I've finally accomplished my purpose in life."

Prowl nodded. "I understand," he said.

They sat in silence for a while before Bulkhead abruptly asked, "So how long until we know whether or not it worked?"

Ratchet was about to answer when suddenly there came the sound of an explosion. As the explosion encompassed the small ship Optimus felt strangely at peace…

* * *

><p>All was quiet at the Autobot base which was…unusual to say the least. Optimus was about to go and see what was wrong when suddenly a yellow blur zipped through the room saying, "Hi, boss-bot, bye, boss-bot."<p>

Mere seconds later a gold and black motorcycle came through yelling, "Bumblebee! I'm going to off-line you the second I get my servos on you!"

"Which is exactly why you aren't!" Bumblebee yelled back as he came through again, almost knocking over Ratchet.

"Watch where yer goin!" the medibot yelled.

"What do you mean?" Bulkhead asked as he came in just in time to get by Prowl. The two bots fell to the floor, groaning.

The sound of a crash caught Optimus's attention as did the hollered, "Sorry, boss-bot!"

Optimus groaned and shook his head in exasperation. There were times when he would give anything to get rid of the minibot and yet there were times when he wouldn't.

* * *

><p>AN: So this story is finally over. The last part (it starts with 'all was quiet') that's after they repaired the timeline and everything's been restored. So Bumblebee is now back in _his_ time…and driving everyone there completely nuts. I hope that everybody liked this story and if something doesn't make sense to you please either message me or leave me a signed review and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed!

A/N/N: I must receive at least 1 review before starting my next story.


End file.
